


A Perfect Day

by xbluedropx



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbluedropx/pseuds/xbluedropx
Summary: Just a short story of what a perfect day would be like for me





	A Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 10 months anniversary to me and my boyfriend!!!~~~

It’s a Sunday morning, and we’re planning to go to church early. We stayed up late last night to watch a Studio Ghibli movie, it ended in us being hit y the feels and then we cuddle to sleep. You spoon me to sleep, with me snuggling into your chest and you whispers love words to me and rub my hair. I fell asleep real fast and you laughed when I snore. We had a safe and peaceful night. I usually wake up early but ever since I’m with you, I enjoy rolling in bed for a few extra minutes in the morning. But we can’t this morning so I give you pecks all over your face to wake you up. You are not a morning person, I know that, but we have church to attend so I start doing my morning routines and change into more respectable clothes for church. You don’t have much time so you can only wash your face, rush your teeth and change.  
We got to church 2 minutes before mass start and we find a seat closer to the front since I like that. The majority of people in church are still sleepy since it’s so early, and so is Father, and you. Mass ended an hour later and we got out, walk to pray at the Virgin Mary’s statue then go home. You want to go back to bed, but it’s already 9:30 so I make you cook some pancakes with me. We start making the batter without spilling any, then we make them. We got a few stacks of fluffy pancakes and we eat them while talking about what we want to do today.  
We visit my parents and we play with my niece for a little bit, then we go to buy groceries to cook a big meal tonight. We bake some sweet dessert to eat and we go to a small cafe to eat lunch. You order a sub while I got rice and meat. We sit next to the window and wait for our order to come. I usually stay out of the sun, but the sunlight today makes everything so pretty and keeps the mood bright. We flirt a little bit and talk about random little things. We take our time to eat because it’s a nice and relaxing day. We go home to have an afternoon nap together and wake up a few hours later to prepare for our big family dinner. We prepare the ingredients, then my family come to eat with us. It was such a warm and happy atmosphere, and we all eat until we are full. Everyone help clean up and when my family leave, you and me take a shower. We get in bed and relax more and ready to sleep.  
The weather outside is getting dark, it’s lightly rainy, with thunder here and there. You play soft music and light a lavender scented candle in the corner of our room. We get in bed and talk about how much we love each other, and happy anniversary. When it starts to get late, you turn off the music and blow out the candle, then we cuddle to sleep, with my head on your arm and your other arm on my body. Then we drift off to sleep after some ‘i love you’ and ‘goodnight’. That is a perfect day.


End file.
